Changes in the Heart and Soul
by MelodicMelody24
Summary: Soul has been having Strange dreams that eventually wake a Sleeping Maka. Soul refuses to tell his Meister what's eating at him. All he want to do is to learn how to controll this new power as he calls it for her extent. But what's the price he has to pay in order to achive it, and how will Maka react to his curt and blunt mouth. This is a SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes in the Heart and Soul**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM, THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IS MY WRITING AND ITS STYLE THAT I HAVE ACUMULATED FOR MYSELF. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FAN FIC. R&R PLEASE, THANK YOU. ^~^**

**Plot Summary****: The story takes place after Soul has his break down when he and Maka go to Russia to investigate the black spheres that is spreading madness. After confronting his issues and coming back from his insanity in a "Cool Guy" kind of way, he is left thinking on how he can control the power of his new weapon form that has reappeared in his dreams on how to control it to use it to his extent, and possibly Maka's. Soul confronts his true feelings to Maka about how the demon question of "who he was" and how that brought him out of his state of madness.**

Maka awoke with a strange feeling gripping her heart. She felt Soul's wavelength quiver with anxiety unbeknown to her. Worried, she slowly making her way to his door to check on him but only to stop half way, unsure of how he would react; Soul has been acting weird since the incident in Russia caused his black blood to run wild, and consume him in its madness. The nerve he had to come back in the

nonchalant way and say "That's just the kind of person of who he was", and the look he gave everyone said that he didn't do anything wrong pissed Maka off to high hell. However Maka never knew just how frighten Soul had felt because he almost lost himself to his own demons that screamed at him from every corner of his damnable wicked mind.

Taking a breath, Maka slowly opened his door to find Soul twisted in his sheets panting, sweating, and looking extremely pale instead of his usually tanned skin gleaming in the moon light. Inching her way over to his bed, Maka lowered her head down to peer over top of him. Slowly she shook him awake.

"Soul, Soul. Wake up Soul. Come on, get up." Maka said lightly with a tent of worry within her voice. His eyes burst open. Maka heard him intake a sharp of breath before he bolted upright in bed while smacking Maka's head against his own. Clutching his head, Soul mumbled a curse here in there before straitening back out to look at Maka. "Sorry."

He murmured to her. "So'kay, you doing alright? Your wavelength feels like it's in turmoil."  
Maka added lightly while rubbing her own head. Soul looked at her with a calm gaze. Knowing him Maka thought to herself; he's probably going to hide his emotions from me as usual. Sighing he lies back down in his pillow looking back at her.

"Just… I'm anxious. That's all." He said while a small twitch of his lips to the right side of his face. "Hey what time is it?" he asks after

Maka stared at him for a bit. "Oh well it's…" Maka said while looking at his clock. "A quarter to Six. Do you want to get up and start the day a little early?" She asked him while sitting on the side of his bed. "Might as well." He continued. "Come on Tiny Tits, move you, and your fat ankles out'ta my way so I can get clothes for a shower." He said while nudging her with his right knee. Striking a nerve in Maka, Soul ended up with a new bruise forming on his stomach from one of her vicious punches. Maka walks out of his room mumbling "stupid Soul" and, "I don't have fat ankles you JUST have a fat head." It takes Soul a few minutes before he can fully get out of the bed.

Knowing exactly what he is going to wear, he grabs his towel from behind his door and shuffles to the bathroom, only to find the door to it closed. Knocking would be useless because he knows who is in there. "Come on Maka, that's not fair you know that I was getting in their first." He drawled out in his sleepy voice. "Well maybe you should learn not to piss off your roommate, and to get up when you tell someone to move, so you can get your stuff together to get in here." Maka barked at him.

Sighing, Soul tosses his towel back in his bedroom and makes his way to the kitchen to pull out some eggs and bacon. Knowing his meister, Maka would end up making him make his own breakfast since he pissed her off so early in the morning; while frying the bacon, Soul decided to make enough for Maka to have some, just to get back on her good side. "It's been over Twenty minutes and Maka still hasn't come out of the bathroom." Soul thought to himself while eating the rest of his bacon and placing the plate on the living room coffee table. Leaning back into the couch Soul thinks back of the dream he was having.

He felt invincible. He felt the actual powers of a death-scythe for once filling his right arm, slowly turning from sickle blade into that glorious keyboard he desired it to be. Smooth ivory keys that his own body made fills him with such an ego induced pleasure, that it surprises him that he feels like how Black*Star feels when he's boasting about surpassing the God's and such nonsense. Soul dreams of how he can finally protect Maka from any kind of rash behaviors she tends to get herself into, while fighting a tough opponent for that matter. Soul outstretches his arm at a 90 degree angle and wills his arm to be that curvaceous red and black scythe blade that slowly morphs into the keyboard that he wants to play at will at anytime.

Lost in thought Soul never realized that Maka had finally came out of the bathroom and was making her way to the kitchen because she had smelled the delicious sent of bacon. She grabs the plate Soul had made for her and sets it down on the table whilst looking into the living room seeing soul slouched on the couch with his eyes closed. Either he fell back a sleep waiting for her to finish her shower, or he was thinking so hard he was actually frying brain cells within the process. Snickering to that thought she leans against the counter and begins to dig into the salty taste of bacon. Soul cracks an eye open once he hears the running of water from within the kitchen.

"So does this mean I can finally get my shower?" He drawls while looking over in Maka's direction. "Yeah, hurry up though. I want to go to the grocery store so we have food for the next month, unless you want to live on cup of noodles and packaged Ramen. She stated matter of factley. "Tch, yeah. We'll do what you want." Soul called while heading into the bathroom for his shower.

"Soul, what kind of juice do you want?" "Eh, why not apple" "Alright, and I'll get some strawberry Banana juice", Maka said while placing the two cartons of juice into there over stuffed basket. "Hey Soul, do you need any more shampoo? I just bought some last month, but I think I keep using more than I should." "Yeah, actually can you pick me some up. I ran out a couple weeks ago. That's also the reason why your shampoo is hardly holding up, also Blair keeps using at as well."

"WHAT! Why can't you guy's leave my stuff alone?" Maka screeched at him. Plunging his pinky into his right ear and swiveling it around, Soul grunts and walks away from Maka while heading to the hygienic section of the grocery store. "Look calm down Maka. You're being uncool right now. If you like I'll buy you an extra bottle just in case something like this ever happens again." "Uhg, that's not the point Soul. The reason I'm upset is because you guy's used my shampoo without asking ME. YOU EXPECIALLY! Find your OWN shampoo and use IT, not MINE!" Maka said while grabbing a bottle of cinnamon and apple scented shampoo, while plucking Irish Spring for Soul.

Halfway ignoring her, Soul was busy glancing at the different body washes debating whether or not to get a liquid soap, or a bar of soap. Puffing her cheeks out Maka makes the decision for him and grabs a bottle of liquid and tosses it into the cart. "Come on Soul, lets pay for the food and go home to put the rest of this stuff away." Gazing at her lazily he follows without argument.

"Thank you for shopping with us today, please come again", and overly perky blond cashier calls out to Maka and Soul as they gather up their things. Soul nods in her direction while picking up the bags full of fruit, canned goods, and the milk and juice. While Maka replies okay and takes the bread, and deli meat, and various other items, followed by the bath items. She giggles and winks in Soul's direction completely disregarding Maka's verbal acknowledge.

Soul shaking his head knowing that his meister is going to brood about this later, he takes the initiative to tell her that she should have been thanked her instead of that girl flirting with him. "Whatever Soul!" Maka says darkly under her breath. "Come on Maka, you know girls like that make me want to slice them because they act so much like Blair."

"Sure they do?"

"Maka, would I ever lie to you?"

"I don't know Soul, you seem to lie about how every time you cook the food gets burnt and then we have to eat take out on the those days."

"Ech, like I said cool guys don't lie about serious things to their partners Maka. That's a completely and utterly useless thing to do. Why? Because why would I want to screw up what took me so long to get too at this point, just to start all over again?" Soul asked her in a serious tone that makes Maka shiver unexpectedly.

"I don't know Soul! If you don't lie, why can't you tell me about the dream you had this morning. You're pretty much lying to me by saying that you're alright, and that there is nothing for me to worry about but myself, while you're in the bed suffering from some nightmare of some sort." She huffed while opening our apartment door.

This was not cool. It's either I tell her how I feel, and then get Maka Chopped because of it, or keep my trap shut until my subconscious is leaking my feelings into my soul wavelength, and wakes her up during the night because of it; then to get Maka Chopped because I didn't "Tell Her" why I was depressed, angry, or whatever reason she thinks of the way I am acting that day that sets her off. "Maka if it makes you happy… Yes, I will tell you what's wrong… It's just that… I haven't quite came to terms of how I feel about it. Like I said earlier, I', anxious, that's all I know."

"Well, when you finally get the stick out of your butt let me know." She retorted before shoving my bath items into my chest.

**A/N: So what do you guy's think? Continue, Discontinue? Be honest. I'm not the most gramaticaly correct person, but I truely want to know how my writting comes off as. Is it Pleasent to read, is it ledgable. Or is it dry and boring. I know it starts off a little slow... But I promise that I'll try and make it more interesting while I fiddle around with it! Thanks LOTS!**

**MelodicMelody**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thank you for all those who commented on this! I know my writing could use a LOT of work also because most of the run on sentences, and spelling errors get aggravating from time to time. Trust me, if I don't use spell check before I upload you would never been able to read the whole thing. Only in small tid-bits would you be able to understand what was going on. I realize that I do switch P.O.V's every now and then so I'll keep it just between Soul's and Maka's just to make the story more interesting and also try not to get my tenses mixed up in the process. xD I don't have an updating schedule worked out yet, but I believe that I will update every other week, but if I have a chapter ready and is early guess who gets to read it… That's right you guys! ^~^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater**

Great, just great, Soul thinks while walking down the cobbled streets of Death City. He has an angry Maka after him, and can't keep her from wanting to Maka chopping him every five seconds. It also doesn't help when he said that he was going to go play basketball with Black*Star that she stomped to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Damn Bookworm." Soul muttered with a cloud of pure annoyance surrounding him.

.w.W.w.W.w.

"Soul! Keep your head in the game, I know you're bad at this, but not this bad." Black*Star stated while pegging the ball into his chest.

"Shut up Black*Star, at least I know where to throw the ball and not make eight fowls in the first part of the game!"

"Hey, I only did that once, AND DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR GOD! HE AT LEAST KNOWS HOW TO MAKE A BASKET UNLIKE SOME PESANTS!"

"Black*Star this is getting old, shut up already and let's play." Soul said rather darkly.

"You wanna fight Soul?" Black*Star asked in the same kind of tone.

"I don't mind kicking your albino ass a few times around the court. Ever since you came here there's been a _Fuck off_ kind of attitude around your ass. It's been messing with my Godly aura and that's pissing me off." He voiced while approaching Soul.

This is not my day, he thought. How is it that I managed to piss off more than one person today? Staring Black*Star down would be a waste of time. Why? Because Soul doesn't feel like making the goofy assassin even angrier at him; he also didn't like to be looked at like that by his best friend.

Once the two teens were eye level andnose to nose, Soul breathed out and said, "Look Star, it's been a bad day Maka and I have been fighting since six this morning."

"Dude it's like two in the afternoon now. Let it go", Black*Star stated rather bluntly.

"Yeah well you know that woman; she can hold a grudge better than any other species on this damn planet." Soul stated while glaring his cool crimson eyes behind Black*Stars turquoise head.

"What'd you do to piss her off so bad?"

"Nothing important… She just woke me up this morning because my wavelength was worrying her."

Soul was not going to tell Black*Star he was woken up because of a nightmare that he was having worried her. The idiot assassin would shout it to the world and to Shibusen that he couldn't handle a simple dream, or a headstrong meister.

"When is it not? Look man why don't we call it a day?" Black*Star asked him.

"Yeah, that's cool with me. I'll see you later for the mission, right?"

"Hell yeah you are, you'd miss your God to much", Black*Star laughed while high fiving Soul.

"I just hope Maka won't pull some kind of idiotic stunt like she usually does." Soul added while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"If she does then my presence there should be enough to stop her. HEYAA HAH HA!"

"The last time she did something stupid was because of you being there you moron." Soul said while walking away.

"Yeah whatever Soul, it's not like you can make her sit tight and let you fight for a change."

"Maybe there is a way I can do that", he thought to himself.

Black*Star now had him thinking. If there was anything Soul could do, he knew what it was immediately. The only problem, he didn't know how.

.w.W.w.W.w.

Maka's P.O.V

"Maka your feet, move!" Soul bellowed out to her threw his weapon form.

"I am Soul, shut up and let me fight!"

"That's the last I want you to do! You're so damn brash and unreasonable every planned strategy maneuvers fly out the window when it comes to you fighting!" Soul said while Maka was twisting herself away from the Kishins deadly aim that neared her lower half. Damn scythe had no idea what he was talking about. She knew how to fight and make a successful strategized attack; the only problem was the damn the Kishin didn't know how to hold still long enough for her to come up with any besides the attack head first.

Right when Maka was about to arch Soul in a downward motion Black*Star pops out of nowhere and screams "YAHOO! LET YOUR GOD TAKE CARE OF THIS LESSER CREACHER!" causing her yelp and drop Soul and fall back on her butt.

"Damn it Black*Star, Soul and I had this!" By now Tsubaki had already transformed back into her human form and was already taking the Kishins egg in her hands.

"Yeah well you two were taking too long arguing, and that was taking the spotlight away from someone as important as me." Black*Star bellowed back to her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you were here for back up just in case Soul and I were unable to battle."

"Hey it's not my fault that some of us want to make it home in time to get some sleep. I got the job done in less than thirty seconds. How long did it take you?" By now Black*Star had his hands on his hips laughing and bent over backwards making Maka even more infuriated with him.

"You know he's right Maka. You would have given me hell for not waking up on time for school tomorrow if we don't get these Kishins taken care of sooner." Soul said while changing back to his human form.

"Shut up Soul. No one asked for your two cents."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'd rather not talk to you."

"You're being unreasonable you know that?" He sneered while walking over to where Black*Star was standing and still laughing like a moron he was.

I'm being unreasonable? Maka thought. Yeah like I'm the one who keeps their problems away from everyone else and try's to act all cool about it. God! Why can't the damn man learn how to tell me what he's feeling so I don't feel like I'm the main reason for his worries!

Completely ignoring Soul, Maka turned back to the idiot assassin saying, "You guys can't sleep yet; we still have two more Kishins to track down. Until then suck it up and get to tracking."

"Maka-Chan, why don't you and I walk together?" Tsubaki asked her.

Storming off over to Tsubaki, Maka made sure to give Soul the cold shoulder as she did. Damn men, damn Kishins', and damn Soul and his stupid wavelength! She thought to herself. Tsubaki was looking over at Maka whom had a scowl etched across her face. Oh Maka, what did Soul do that made you so frustrated at him. Tsubaki thought to herself.

"Thanks for allowing me to walk with you Tsubaki." Maka huffed out after a few blocks of walking.

"OH! No, thank you Maka-Chan…" Tsubaki was hesitant to ask Maka what were the reasons for why Soul and her where fighting. However Maka beat her to it.

"You're worried about Soul and I, aren't you?"

"Ye-yeah. How'd you know?"

"You're not the only one who can tell when someone is troubled." Maka laughed to her.

"So why are the two of you arguing?" Tsubaki asked her after a moment of hesitation.

"I woke up to Soul's wavelength last night... He looked really pale and had a worried look plastered all over his face, and body language." She stopped to collect her thoughts then continued. "He wouldn't let me know what was wrong, but I had said that that was okay by me. However in actuality, I really wanted him to open up to me so I may at least I can understand him a bit more and try to work through his troubles with him. He… He doesn't seem to understand that I'm here to be more than just his a Meister, I'm also his best friend when Black*Star isn't around to deal with his moodiness, I'm also his roommate so that makes things even worse when we can't understand or communicate properly. It messes with our living arrangements and our resonance rate, which is falling as we speak!" She huffed out in a hushed hurt filled voice.

"Maka-Chan, maybe you worry too much." Tsubaki said. "Sometimes you just have to let things go in order to understand where Soul is coming from. If it doesn't happen again let it go, but if his nightmares keep going on for more than a few days… then maybe you should worry. Okay?" Tsubaki asked her as they were heading down to the next set of streets of where the next Kishin was supposed to be.

Tsubaki may have been right, she thought. However that won't stop me from worrying about his well being. If Maka new Soul better than anyone, she knew that he would try to hide his emotions under his "Cool" facade and keep his distance until he can cope with it. That never was a good sign. It just screamed TROUBLE for her and everyone else.

**AU NOTES****: Little better? I hope so. I tried to go through and fix the P.O.V's a bit. Hope that I did alright. I also know that this is a little slow moving, but I promise it will pick up I the next couple of chapters. R&R please and thank you for all those who commented and who are all following this! That really means a lot to me!**

**MelodicMelody24**


End file.
